Charged particle beam systems include electron and ion beam systems. A beam column is located inside a sealed chamber and includes a charged particle source, lens and deflectors. The charged particle beam passes the lens and deflectors and strikes a sample. Inside the chamber are parts that include organic materials, for example the insulating cover of electrical wires. The covers include carbon and hydrogen, which over time outgas into the vacuum environment of the sealed chamber and cause organic residue, or deposits, on the surface of the column. Additionally, the sample may have organic compounds, for example photoresist that may outgas during charged particle beam bombardment.
Organic residue can cause charging and adversely affect the function of the charged particle beam system. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for removing organic residue from a charged particle beam system. The present invention addresses such a need.